1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finder switching apparatus in a two-focus camera and more particularly to such an apparatus which adjusts a finder optical system for the camera in conjunction with the switching of the lens of the camera between a shorter focus (for example, wide-angle) and a longer focus (for example, telephoto).